The Chiyu Saga
by Hikaru Kurosaki
Summary: A new Shinobi nation has been training and growing stronger in secret only known by Tsunade and the Sandaime. Now they will make an appearance in the Chunin Exams and it will change the lives of Naruto and his friends forver.


**The Land of Chiyugakure**

"Regular Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Demon Speaking'**

Beyond the land of Amegakure, there was a small country who at first was an insignificant piece of land until one of Amegakure's residents along with his family moved to the land and created a secret, new ninja village, Chiyugakure. The country was named Healing Country because of the special bloodline of the Shodaime Chiyukage. This village was created during the time when Konoha's Densetsu no Sannin were disbanded and Tsunade, the Slug Sannin, accidentally found the village and gained her famed medical skills from the Shodaime Chiyukage's granddaughter, who was a prodigy of the Medical Jutsu. It's Shodaime Chiyukage is known as Neji Nagato, the son of Nagato and Konan, he was named after the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji Hyuuga in hopes that he would bring fame to their clan as the original Neji had done for the Hyuugas. Neji had a younger brother named Zenkimaru Nagato, who resembled Zabuza Momochi and wore Black Uchiha armor and wielded Zabuza's famous sword, Kubikiri Houcho. Neji also had another brother who currently resides in Konohagakure and is a hated Jinchuuriki(If you dont know who it is I will send Orochimaru and his pedobear army to rape your dumbass -_-). Neji had a twin sibling named Nagato(yes the Nagato who is the friend of Yahiko and what not) though not much is known about this person except he was trained by the Toad Sannin, Jiraiya and possess extraordinary eyes.

"Chiyukage-sama, the Sandaime Hokage has invited us to join the Chunin Exams!"said a Chiyu-nin.

A man in black Kage robes with a red stripe going down the middle and a Kage hat with a red Kanji for _Heal _hid his face, looked up from his paperwork, at the nin with his eyes slightly widened in shock.

'How did she find out about or village? We were not supposed to be made public until our forces increased or at least make our current forces stronger!' was one of the thoughts going through Neji's head. "Who is the Godaime Hokage?"asked Neji.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, "The Professor".replied the Chiyu-nin.

Neji now understood how they were chosen to participate in the Chunin Exams. Neji was given the letter which entailed that unless they decided to participate in the Chunin Exams, they would remain a secret. Neji thought this over and weighed the pros and cons. Neji took out a fresh sheet of paper and wrote a reply, then gave it to the nin to be mailed. Once the nin left, Neji turned his chair around to the view of his village.

'It is time we show the power of Chiyu...' thought Neji

* * *

_In Konoha_

Sarutobi was shocked, at the very least. He sent a message to Chiyugakure, a village where his student, Tsunade, accidentally came upon while she was traveling around the ninja villages to learn about medical jutsu and improve them, but ended up learning excellent medical advice and jutsu, to make themselves known in the upcoming Chunin Exams_, _but he did not expect them to accept due to hearing from Tsunade, they were even more reserved than the Aburame were and only taught her medical jutsu because of her devotion and determination to learning. Sarutobi took a break from doing battle with his most horrible enemy, _paperwork_, to wonder about the Chunin Exams and how a certain grandson-figure of his was going to do in the exams.

'This will be very interesting. I do hope Naruto is careful in the exams.'thought Sarutobi while smoking his pipe.

_With Team 7_

Team 7 were training in teamwork and some new techniques to help them in the Exams. A silver haired Jonin with a mask covering his mouth, a Leaf headband covering his left eye, green vest,a blue shirt with a spiral on the shoulder, blue shinobi pants, a kunai and shuriken pouch and sandals, was helping a raven haired boy with a blue shirt with a high collar and a red and white fan on his back, white shorts, pouches for weapons and sandals, with ninjutsu, a clone was teaching a pink bubble gum haired girl with jade green eyes, a red chinese dress with bicycle shorts underneath and a white circle on her back, how to use chakra to power taijutsu and a Taijutsu style from a scroll he retrieved from a mission called the _Cherry Blossom _fighting style, and another clone was helping a orange haired boy with black steaks, a red jacket, black shirt underneath, black pants, a katana on his hip, a swirl on his shirt, pouches, and sandals, in ninjutsu and taijutsu.

An hour passed of the training and the orange haired boy sat on the ground tired along with his teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry, can we go get some ramen?" asked in a whiny voice the orange haired kid.

"*sigh* Fine Naruto we'll get some ramen." replied the annoyed silver haired man now known as Kakashi. "Sasuke, Sakure do you two want to tag along?"asked Kakashi.

"Hn."said Sasuke.

"Ok." was the hasty response of Sakura who was only agreeing to go with Sasuke.

They went to Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto rushed into the seat and ordered 15 Miso ramen , 20 Pork ramen, and 10 Beef ramen bowls. Sasuke ordered a Chicken ramen and Sakura ordered a Vegetable ramen, while Kakashi ordered one Beef ramen bowl. They ate and had a conversation about the Chunin Exam,mostly Kakashi lecturing them of the dangers and what to do in certain situations. Then, it became late and they all went home, but what was strange was when Naruto and Sakura got to their supposed homes, they ran into a nearby forest and came upon a huge compound and they went inside the house.

"Hey Sakura, heh."said Naruto grinning his signature foxy grin.

"Naruto, I told you not to call me that here."Sakura grinned back.

"Right, sorry Arika heheheh"chuckled Naruto.

"So, do you want anything for dinner or are you going to go to bed?"asked Arika.

"I think Ill just go to bed."said Naruto and he went upstairs into a large bedroom with a king-sized bed, a night stand on both sides with exquisite looking lamps lit and a door to the right that leads to a bathroom. Naruto took off his clothes and put on his pajamas and went to bed.

_In Naruto's Mindscape_

Naruto wakes up in a sewer-like background and he walks into a hallway to his left where a source of massive and sinister chakra was being held. As he came into the room at the end of the hallway, a huge cage with a small paper seal holding it together appeared and two red eyes with black slits in the middle along with gleaming white fangs shined in the shadows of the cage.

"Hello...Kyuubi.''

Chapter End

That was awesome wasn't it anyways just review if I did something the Chiyu will appear and you will never guess what's gonna happen. As for Naruto and Sakura or should I say Arika that will be explained in the next chapter. This is a tribute to my friend's online Naruto group so I hope you guys like it and for some of you who are wondering yes my OC Hikaru will appear in the story.


End file.
